Reencuentros
by limonada
Summary: Luego de años, dos personas vuelven a encontrarse en circunstancias especiales. Yuri. Escenas picantes.


**NOTA DEL AUTOR**: Empecé a escribir este fic hace ya algo de tiempo luego que terminé "Todo queda en familia". Rugrats Crecidos tuvo algo de fama por aquí y por allá, y tiene todavía algunos fans, y tiene mucho material erótico también, fanarts, comics y fanfics también. Eso me inspiró en hacer aquel fanfic.

Ginger, o Dicho por Ginger, no tuvo tanta fama, su estilo de dibujo tampoco era el mejor para tener material erótico, así que no hay ni muchos comics, ni dibujos hentai sobre esta serie. A esta serie casi nadie la recuerda, sus fanfics son pocos y en español aún menos.

No tengo ninguna razón para hacer este fanfic excepto que la serie me gustó cuando la vi hace años y me acordé de ello cuando vi los capítulos en Youtube hace poco. Solté una idea y la escribí, no es la gran cosa pero aquí está.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Lemon, limonada, escenas eróticas, yuri, etc.

**REENCUENTROS**

Ginger se dio cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración cuando llegó hasta la puerta. El club era el lugar que se había imaginado. En una calle transitada por borrachos y mujeres ligeras, no sucia, pero sí desordenada. Trató de aparentar seguridad pero incluso ella se dio cuenta de lo patética que se veía.

Adentro el aire apestaba a licor y cigarro. Se sentó en una mesa vacía cuya silla daba a hacia la enorme pasarela con el tubo al final. Encargó un trago a una camarera semidesnuda y esperó.

Ginger vio a unas cuantas mujeres en ese lugar y eso la tranquilizó. Eso la ayudó a fingir seguridad cuando un par de chicas y una camarera vinieron a preguntarle si necesitaba compañía o si quería compartir algo para beber. Ellas las rechazó.

La bebida no estaba a la altura de su sobrevalorado precio. La música era ruidosa, el ambiente era cargado y pesado, las sillas algo incómodas, las luces eran molestas.

Era su primera vez que venía a un lugar como ése y llegó a la conclusión que no se había perdido de nada. Vio a las chicas salir por la pasarela contoneándose y pasearse gateando por entre los hombres que se encontraban más cerca. Dejaban billetes entre sus senos, en el elástico de sus tangas. Algunas eran lindas, otras no tantos, algunas sabían bailar, otras no con suficiente gracia. Ginger había tomado un billete en su mano. Luego se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era, no estaba cerca de la pasarela ni del tubo y había rechazado a las chicas que se le acercaban, no iba a darle el billete a nadie.

Cada minuto que pasaba, el lugar le parecía más grotesco y sus deseos de marcharse eran cada vez mayores. No supo cuánto esperó, si mucho o poco, pero en algún momento el anunciador proclamó a otra bailarina. Ginger apenas le ponía atención, sólo entendió cuando dijo "la favorita de todos".

Del escenario apareció una despampanante rubia de cabello largo. Se movía con la gracia de una pantera y llevaba una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Sus caderas y sus piernas no perdían la cadencia de la canción.

Su camisa salió de un jalón dejándola con un sostén diminuto. Su pantalón de tela igual y la tanga azul estuvo a vista de todos. Bailó frotándose y contoneándose junto al poste metálico. Giro y se encaramó en él y en una acrobacia terminó de cabeza, apoyada al tubo y con la piernas desgonzadas a sus lados. Los hombres vitorearon. Ella recorrió el escenario caminando de gatas, se acercó a aquellos que le dieron dinero que eran vario y algunas.

Y luego, para sorpresa de Ginger, se bajó de la pasarela y siguió bailando entre mesas y espectadores, pero sólo momentos cortos. Bailando avanzaba y avanzaba hacia ella. Ginger se dio cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración y que sentía un pánico indescriptible.

Era ella, sin duda, pudo reconocerla inmediatamente. Había cambiado, pero con el pasar del tiempo no vino nada malo. Su cintura era fina y su vientre era plano y bien formado. Sus torneadas piernas eran esbeltas y firme. Sus pechos eran grandes y redondos y por la manera en que se bamboleaban en su baile sensual no parecían artificiales. Su rostro no tenía ni granos ni imperfecciones, sus labios se veían carnosos y suaves y su sedoso cabello rubio caía con gracia enmarcando su rostro.

Caminaba y danzaba sensualmente, segura de sí misma, dueña del mundo, el centro de atención de todas y todos. No había duda, era Courtney.

Y se aproximaba a ella.

Cada movimiento, cada paso que daba, tan segura de sí misma y más hermosa que nunca. Se aproximaba a ella como una diosa de la tentación, lista para mostrarle pecados desconocidos. Sin dejar de bailar, se detuvo frente a ella, separó sus piernas y dobló sus rodillas, sus caderas descendieron al ritmo de la música hasta su rostro quedó a la altura del ombligo de Ginger. Se inclinó hacia delante y con los dientes tomó el billete que todavía colgaba de los dedos de la pelirroja. Luego se levantó y fue a danzar frente a otro cliente feliz. Ginger había quedado sin poder siquiera pestañear. Luego se dio cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración nuevamente.

Ginger no supo qué estaba haciendo pero no se detuvo. El enorme sujeto que cuidaba el pasillo oscuro no parecía un tipo muy amable. Otro sujeto, que sostenía un ramo de flores, trataba en vano de convencerlo de dejarlo pasar.

Ella se paró torpemente frente al guardia. Éste la miró a través de las gafas oscuras sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

- ¿Ginger? – preguntó con voz gruesa.

Ella apenas pudo asentir.

- Pasa.

El pasillo no era largo. Al final, a la izquierda había una habitación iluminada. Era el camerino. Ginger no supo si tocar o no, finalmente abrió la puerta sin más. Tres rostros jóvenes se giraron para verla. Eran mujeres con buen cuerpo, incluso alguna con cara agraciada, no le dieron mucha importancia a la pelirroja.

- ¡Ginger!

Courtney fue casi corriendo y de un salto la abrazó.

- ¡Ginger! ¡Ginger! ¡De verdad eres tú! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Ella apenas pudo responder el abrazo.

- ¡Pensé que eras tú cuando te vi en el escenario! ¡ja! ¡Tuve que verte de cerca! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!

- Pues…yo…

- ¡Tienes que contármelo todo! … Espera un momento.

Se despidió de las otras mujeres y salió con Ginger. Ya estaba vestida cubierta con un sobretodo que le llegaba a las rodillas, aunque todavía con sus tacones de aguja. Ginger casi se dio un golpe por no haberse fijado en eso. Courtney la tomó de la mano y la guió.

- Adiós, Ralph – le dijo al enorme guardia que se encontró en el pasillo.

- Vamos, te invito a mi apartamento para tomar algo.

- Pues, bueno…yo…

- Espera, voy a llamar un taxi.

- Yo… tengo auto… te llevo.

Courtney la miró sorprendida por unos instantes.

- ¡Genial ¡Vamos!

Salieron por una puerta trasera y se alejaron del club. A Ginger las cosas le parecían más incómodas y bizarras con cada segundo que pasaba ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué aceptó a ir a ese sórdido lugar? ¿Y por qué se había ofrecido llevar a Courtney?

La miró de reojo sólo para darse cuenta que ella la estaba mirando también, pero sin disimular, y con una delicada sonrisa en los labios. Ginger volvió a mirar hacia delante como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. O al menos trató de aparentarlo. Se sentía nerviosa y no sabía por qué.

Al llegar al auto sintió una rara vergüenza. Nunca nadie había dicho nada bueno del aspecto del vehículo. Era grande, sin gracia y de una pinta aburridísima. Algunos de sus amigos se lo habían recordado varias veces pero ella siempre había mantenido la consigna de que un auto era para usarse como vehículo y no para lucirse con él.

Pero ahora con Courtney estaba esa punzada de bochorno. La rubia no dijo nada ni mostró ningún desagrado hasta que arrancaron.

El viaje fue más o menos en silencio salvo un comentario qué hizo la rubia.

- Este auto es tuyo.

- ¿Eh?

- Se nota. Es tu estilo.

Ginger apretó el volante.

- ¿De veras?

- Claro. Al principio uno piensa que no es un auto muy bueno, pero si te fijas bien te das cuenta que es uno de esos autos seguros, que no se averían nunca. Algo en lo que se puede confiar

El edificio no era elegante pero tampoco era desagradable. Un edificio común y corriente en una zona común y corriente. Luego de recorrer pisos y pisos en la escalera (el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio) llegaron al apartamento de Courtney.

"No está tan mal" pensó Ginger. Eran dos habitaciones del mismo tamaño. Una servía de cocina y sala y el otro de dormitorio con un baño minúsculo. No estaba sucio pero sí sumamente desordenado. Había libros y revistas regados por el suelo, montones de ropas apoyadas donde sea y otras cosas propias de Courtney, peluches, películas románticas, una almohada en forma de corazón, fotografías y fotografías, todo bellamente desorganizado.

- Este departamento es tuyo – dijo la pelirroja.

Courtney rió. Ya había sacado una botella de vino y dos vasos comunes y corrientes. Ginger se hizo espacio en la mesa. Al hacerlo pudo recoger unas hojas engrampadas escritas en tinta púrpura.

"Ley de la oferta y la demanda" titulaba.

Abajo del título, escrito en rojo había una firma y un mensaje.

"Excelente trabajo, completo y bien redacto, pero la próxima vez utilice tinta negra y no dibuje corazones en los márgenes."

Ginger apartó el reporte y fingió no haberlo visto, volvió a prestarle atención a Courtney que hablaba y habla y le pasaba un vaso metálico con vino.

Courtney no detenía su eterno parloteo pero más que todo acribillaba a Ginger con preguntas.

- ¿Qué fue con tu hermano? ¿Qué pasó con Dodie? ¿Sigue Macie usando esos lentes tan feos? ¿Qué pasó con la banda en la que estabas?

Ginger contestaba atropelladamente a las preguntas mientras Courtney trataba de poner algunas cosas en orden. De pronto, la rubia se quitó el sobretodo y lo colgó atolondradamente en una silla. Dejó a vista su escultural cuerpo y sin las luces de colores moviéndose podía apreciarlo mejor. Estaba con un conjunto propio de una nudista, su minifalda cortísima y una camisa semitransparente que dejaba adivinar sus senos.

Ginger se sintió frustrada. Incluso en su época de colegio cada chico al menos admitía la buena apariencia de Courtney. Y luego de años de no verse, la rubia con cuerpo de supermodelo estaba ahí recordándole la diferencia entre una chica sin gracia y una diosa despampanante. Pero eso no era lo que le frustraba.

Courtney fue al dormitorio.

Ginger pensó en huir pero al final no se atrevió a hacerlo. Entre las pilas de revistas encontró libros de diferentes tamaños, gordos, delgados, algunos de ellos tenían marcas de frases y párrafos importantes. Courntey volvió, con sandalias en lugar de tacones. Se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, que ojeaba sus libros.

- Estás en la universidad.

- Sí, lo estoy haciendo bien aunque cuesta un poco encontrar horario para mi trabajo.

Ginger tuvo que apretar los dientes para no darle la respuesta que pasaba por su cabeza.

- Pensé que eso de desnudarse para pagar los estudios sólo era una excusa.

- ¡Lo es! De hecho, todas las estripers que conozco lo dicen pero yo soy la única que estoy en la universidad realmente.

La pelirroja le dio una mirada fría y distante pero Courtney no se dio cuenta de nada, siguió con su sonrisa coqueta de siempre. Finalmente suspiró.

- ¿Por qué decidiste ser una…? ya sabes

Courtney le dio una vuelta a su vaso y dio un sorbo al vino. Pareció triste por unos instantes.

- Cuando papá perdió su fortuna nos afectó a todos. Mamá se deprimió y se puso a beber demasiado… Tú me conoces, eso de vivir sin lujos me cayó mal… No pienso soportarlo. Juré que conseguiría entrar a una buena universidad y tener un buen trabajo. Me gusta ser rica, y volveré a serlo… Volveremos a vivir en una mansión y tener todo los lujos de los buenos tiempos… Pero, claro, la universidad no se paga sola y nadie nos iba a dar un préstamo. Yo no tenía ni idea, nunca había tenido un trabajo así que fui un desastre al principio… pero un día, trabajando en un supermercado, me encontré con una mujer que tenía bastante dinero, uno de los empleados me dijo que era prostituta. Así me fue saliendo la idea… claro que realmente pensaba que no me prostituiría por todo el oro del mundo. Luego me enteré que hay otras cosas que se pueden hacer con un hermoso cuerpo aparte de eso. Me mudé a una ciudad con más de estas cosas y aquí me tienes…

- ¿Te gusta?

- Pues es raro, tuve que practicar mucho antes de animarme a presentarme, luego me hice amiga de una bailarina que me hizo unos contactos. Me aceptaron enseguida. La primera vez estuve muy nerviosa pero cuando entré en el escenario y empezó la música, todo me salió natural.

"Seguro que sí" pensó Ginger sintiendo como la rabia le corroía las venas. Tomó otro trago largo mientras Courtney hablaba sobre su trabajo.

-… No me gusta hacer privados y la mayoría de los hombres que van son unos babosos, peor son los que se obsesionan con una de nosotras. Pero da bastante dinero y eso es lo que cuenta. Ahora estoy bailando en cuatro clubes distintos, dos aquí y tengo que tomar el tren para los otros dos. Ya he reunido lo suficiente para tres semestres y si sigo a este paso voy a poder pagar mi carrera tranquilamente.

Ginger sentía con cada palabra la misma rabia extraña aumentaba cada vez más. Trató de cambiar el tema.

- ¿Y cómo vas de notas?

- ¡Bien! soy la quinta mejor en el semestre, aunque es difícil porque tengo que estar trabajando, y luego venir, estudiar, asistir a clases, tengo que hacer malabares.

Ginger le dio una vuelta al vaso tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Por cada segundo que pasaba la pelirroja se sentía cada vez más y más enojada pero como siempre trató de racionalizar su rabia y descubrió que en realidad no tenía nada de qué enfurecerse. No había visto a Courtney en años y había hecho una vida sin casi recordarla, ella también estaba estudiando y tenía su propia vida y problemas ¿Entonces por qué lo hacía? Cada momento que pasaba con Courtney la rabia y la indignación se mezclaban de una manera extraña. Ginger contestó sus preguntas distraídamente.

- Tengo que cuidarme después de todo. Hay varios pervertidos que piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo.

Ginger suspiró.

- Oye… ¿atiendes fiestas y despedidas de soltero?

- Sí… pero ya no. Sacan muchas fotos y no quiero que nadie se entere de esto. Es mi secreto.

La pelirroja giró el vaso en su mano.

- Yo me enteré.

La sonrisa de Courtney no se fue en ningún momento.

- Tú eres diferente…

Eso fue todo. Se levantó de golpe, pero luego se tranquilizó abochornada.

- Courtney… Gracias por la copa…vaso…lo que sea, pero tengo que irme, tengo que hacer un montón de cosas mañana y no me conviene beber y conducir.

Courtney soltó una risita. Ginger no supo si era por algo gracioso, o porque se dio cuenta que era una mentira muy grande. Estaba de vacaciones y no tenía nada importante que hacer.

- De acuerdo – dijo la rubia – gracias por venir.

Ginger se sintió aliviada por lo sencillo que fue todo, se dirigió a la puerta con Courtney a su lado.

- Oye – le dijo de pronto la rubia.

- ¿Sí?

Se acercó y la besó.

Fue como si alguien hubiera apretado un gatillo dentro de su mente. La espalda de Courtney fue a dar contra la madera y la rubia quedó apresada entre una puerta y una pelirroja furiosa.

Ginger la besó casi con crueldad. Su lengua invadió la boca de Courtney quien la aceptó gustosamente y se unió al jugueteo húmedo. Ginger abandonó los suaves labios de la rubia y fue directo a sus pechos desnudos.

Courtney reía con una risa cantarina y alegre salvo los gemidos y las ligeras exclamaciones de dolor que los pellizcos y mordidas de Ginger le daban. La pelirroja parecía fuera de control. Sus labios se cernían ansiosos sobre los pechos de la rubia y sus dedos apretaban posesivamente su piel.

- ¡Son reales, son reales! ¡Ya para!

Con un ligero empujón Courtney alejó a Ginger.

- Vamos a mi cuarto.

Ginger no podía creer lo inmadura que era pero lo siguió con pasos fuertes. Apenas se fijó en el desordenado dormitorio en el que entró, igual de desordenado e inmaduro que su dueña, quien ya estaba frente a ella, besándola.

El beso de Courtney era suave y acariciante y su lengua era traviesa y provocativa, Ginger pudo notarlo cuando ambas se unieron en un beso más profundo. Courtney provocaba e invitaba pero al momento en que sentía que probaría lo mejor de ella se separaba, alejaba el rostro, cerraba los labios. Ginger la buscaba otra vez, cada vez y más furiosa.

Y antes que se diera en cuenta, ya estaban sobre la cama y su camisa estaba a medio desabrochar. Courtney estaba ya semidesnuda, su minifalda yacía en el suelo, y la cubría apenas su tanga blanca como la nieve.

Pronto Ginger quedó desnuda también. Ella misma se había despojado el pantalón y había facilitado que Courtney le despojara la camisa. Excepto por su ropa interior sin gracia, todo su vestuario quedó en el suelo.

"Ahora verás" pensó la pelirroja con furia. Se colocó encima de su antigua compañera pero en el momento en que posó sus manos sobre ella se dio cuenta que no pudo hacer nada frente a la rubia. Cuando posó sus manos sobre ella su inexperiencia la dejaron en evidencia, acariciaba y apretaba de forma atolondrada y torpe. La rabia y la vergüenza eran una sola pero mientras más avergonzada y torpe se sentía, más bruscas eran sus caricias.

Se detuvo abruptamente. Era Courtney, la mano de Courtney, los dedos de Courtney, se había deslizado furtivamente hasta llegar a su vientre, se había colado por debajo del elástico del calzón blanco de Ginger. Entre el momento en que sus dedos se movieron por su prenda y el momento en que la intimidad de Ginger fue penetrada hubo apenas un suspiro. Los dedos de la rubia masajearon el punto de placer de la pelirroja con precisión y delicadeza

Se mordió el labio para no gemir. Courtney se incorporó un poco para besarle el cuello aún sin dejar de darle placer. Los brazos de Ginger se debilitaron y bastó un pequeño abrazo de la rubia para que se fueran doblando poco a poco. Quedó tendida sobre Courtney que empezó a darle besos cortos y delicados.

Luego de empujarla con suavidad Ginger quedó con espaldas al colchón y la rubia encima de ella.

Courtney besaba en el punto justo, acariciaba en el lugar adecuado, apretaba con la intensidad necesaria. Ginger se sentía indefensa y desnuda ante la rubia.

- Eso es, con calma ¿Es tu primera vez con una chica?... Déjame que me encargue de todo, preciosa.

Ginger se maldijo. No quería mostrarse débil ante la rubia pero no podía hacer nada. Los dedos de Courtney eran suaves ante su apretada intimidad. Fueron introduciéndose en su interior a un ritmo lento y cadencioso. Su otra mano le desabrochó el sostén con una facilidad pasmosa. La fue desnudando lentamente pero de una manera tan suave que Ginger apenas se dio cuenta.

Cuando la pelirroja quedó desnuda, Courtney se separó de ella para contemplarla. Con los dedos todavía mojados por la humedad de Ginger, acarició sus pezones suavemente, y su mirada intensa recorrió el cuerpo de Ginger palmo a palmo.

- Hermosa –susurró.

"Se está burlando de mí" pensó Ginger con rabia. Se incorporó furiosa pero los labios de Courtney ya la estaban esperando para tranquilizarla y excitarla con su traviesa lengua. Poco a poco, empujando hacia delante unida con un largo beso, Courtney volvió a echar a la pelirroja y atendió sus pechos con sus labios

Se guiaba por los gemidos y los suspiros que Ginger soltaba para que darles a sus pezones pequeños mordiscos y chupones. Sus dedos que penetraban a la pelirroja ya estaban totalmente húmedos y podía sentir la ansiedad de su sexo pedir más placer mientras la pelirroja lanzaba exclamaciones cada vez más y más seguidos.

Courtney salió de la femineidad de Ginger. Hubiera querido seguir escuchando la dulce melodía de los gemidos de la pelirroja pero ya era hora de avanzar. Se acomodó hacia abajo, pasando por el ombligo de la pelirroja. Admiró su cuerpo a cada palmo dejando marcas de lápiz labial ahí por donde pasaba. Hasta llegar a su sexo.

Abrió sus piernas de la pelirroja para mirarla mejor y se ubicó

Ginger sintió como la rubia abandonaba su sexo y sus labios dejaban de tentar sus pechos. De inmediato la frustración invadió su cuerpo y los frágiles besos de Courtney en su piel se sentían bien, pero no era suficiente. ¿Por qué había parado?

No entendió las intenciones de la rubia hasta que unas manos delicadas abrieron su pierna. Levantó su cabeza inmediatamente.

- Courtney – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle.

La rubia dejó de contemplar el sexo de Ginger para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Le guiñó un ojo y hundió su rostro en la entrepierna de la pelirroja.

"No le daré el gusto de oírme gemir" pensó Ginger con determinación.

No aguantó ni un minuto con esa idea. La lengua de Courtney y sus labios sabían exactamente dónde atacar, y sus dedos abrían espacio entre su intimidad

Ginger se aferró a las sábanas y cerró los ojos, pero fue en vano. Los primeros gemidos salieron de su boca cuando los dedos de Courtney empezaron a moverse dentro de ella. Y las exclamaciones fueron inevitables cuando la rubia apresó su punto de placer.

La pelirroja se retorcía y gemía. Ahí estaba otra vez, de nuevo sintiéndose indefensa e impotente. Trató de controlarse y no pudo, era placer, placer puro, recorría todo su cuerpo. La rubia se guiaba por sus gemidos para atacar el punto exacto donde su compañera era más sensible. Y Ginger lo resentía. Quería maldecir, insultar y odiar, pero no podía, era demasiado placer, Courtney era demasiado buena. Y cuando ya estaba cerca de liberar su placer, la rubia separó sus labios de ella e introdujo sus dedos que empezaron a moverse con frenesí, se acercó a su compañera todavía penetrándola con la mano. Besó sus senos y mordisqueó sus pezones. Se irguió ante su amante.

- Hazlo, Ginger – le dijo con voz suave – Córrete para mí.

Y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Fue eso, no fueron los dedos de Courtney, ni sus mordiscos, ni su lengua, fue ese beso el que desencadenó todo la fuerza de su orgasmo en el cuerpo de Ginger. Fue silencioso, la pelirroja abrió los ojos y su cuerpo dio una suave sacudida y eso fue todo lo visible. Pero para Ginger fue una de las cosas más intensas en su vida. Sintió la sacudida llegar hasta el rincón más profundo de su alma y cada fibra de su cuero se estremeció. Un gemido imperceptible escapó de sus labios pero fue silenciado por la lengua y los labios acariciantes de Courtney. Y el orgasmo se extendió y sacudió su cuerpo una y otra vez, pero ella se quedó quieta, sintiéndolo en silencio. Cuando el placer había terminado Courtney apartó sus labios. Retiró sus dedos del interior de amante y se levantó.

Ginger no la vio, se quedó tendida en la cama jadeando. Cuando Courtney volvió a echarse junto a ella se besaron. Fue entonces que la pelirroja se dio cuenta que había algo más.

- ¿Lista?

Ginger trató de no parecer sorprendida ante el dildo que le mostraba Courtney. Era enorme y alargado, pero luego se dio cuenta de su uso. Courtney introdujo una parte del consolador en su sexo dejando la otra mitad para Ginger.

La pelirroja dobló las rodillas y se incorporó tal como hizo Courtney. Sintió el aparato introducirse en ella lentamente hasta que los labios de Courtney y los de ella se juntaron. Lo podía sentir dentro llenándola de una manera extraña e inusual para ella.

De un empujón de sus caderas los sexos de ambas quedaron juntos y unidos por aquel juguete.

Courtney fue la primera en moverse, empujando sus caderas a un ritmo cadencioso y lento. El consolador dentro de ella empezó a moverse al compás del bombeo de Courtney. Ambas empezaron a gemir. Los gemidos de la rubia, eran como una canción en los oídos de Ginger. Ahora no se sentía ni desesperada ni indefensa.

Vio a Courtney, sentada frente a ella, con las piernas abiertas y moviéndose. Sus grandes pechos oscilaban de manera salvaje. La rubia tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía. Y Ginger la acompañaba, sentía en su interior el aparato como si estuviera viva, más y más profundo dentro de ella. Courtney movió la cabeza hacia atrás y Ginger se decidió.

Empezó a sacudir sus caderas con fuerzas y con ansias. Los gemidos de Courtney se transformaron en cortos chillidos de placer. Ella también empezó a moverse para igualar el ritmo de Ginger. Las caderas de ambas se movían sincronizadas y el mismo placer que le arrancaba chillidos a Courtney se iba apoderando de la pelirroja a pasos agigantados, pero aún conservó la fortaleza de mantener sus manos apoyadas al colchón y contorsionar con sus caderas más y más.

- ¡Ginger! ¡Ginger! – le llamaba Courtney.

Ella simplemente se dejó llevar pero en esa ocasión no fue nada silencioso. Soltó un gemido largo al momento que los labios de su sexo apretaban el juguete dentro de ella presos de un largo y placentero orgasmo. Courtney fue aún más escandalosa. Con un largo chillido entrecortado que parecía una risa extraña pero que la pelirroja encontró agradable.

Ambas quedaron tendidas en lados opuestos de la cama. "¿Y ahora qué" pensó Ginger. Fue Courtney la que respondió. Se deslizó para atrás llevándose el consolador con sus dedos. Ginger sintió espasmos de placer mientras el juguete sexual abandonaba su cuerpo.

La rubia gateó hacia a ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

Luego, los jugueteos empezaron nuevamente.

La noche era oscura, y era imposible decir qué hora era en la madrugada, pero por la ventana entraba una débil luz de un rosa encendido. Provenía del letrero de neón del edificio siguiente. Ginger se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, en una ciudad desconocida con una antigua compañera de colegio a la que no había visto en años. La misma noche del reencuentro terminaron teniendo sexo.

Estaba pensativa con ambas manos entrelazadas en su nuca, mirando el sucio techo apenas alumbrado por la luz fucsia que se encendía y apagaba, se encendía y apagaba. Sintió la cama bajo ella hundirse bajo un nuevo cuerpo que se encimaba. Era Courtney, se encimó a ella, la abrazó y se acurrucó en su pecho.

- Ginger.

- Sí.

Courtney se acurrucó aún más y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias – le dijo.

La pelirroja no contestó. Lo cierto era que no quería hablar con Courtney, se sentía extrañamente molesta en ese momento.

- ¿Recuerdas el colegio y en la secundaria?... Yo era la chica más popular de toda la escuela ¿lo recuerdas?

- Lo recuerdo – replicó la chica con algo de hastío.

- Lo tenía todo, todo lo que podía pedir…y ahora…

Su tono de voz parecía tranquilo, como si no tuviera penas ni quejas.

- Los chicos me coquetean, sí, pero no he hecho ningún amigo, apenas tengo tiempo para mí y si alguien de la universidad se entera de mi oficio… me harían la vida imposible…Todos me han olvidado o están lejos... excepto tú… tú estás aquí, conmigo… me recordaste… me buscaste… me hiciste muy feliz, Ginger… Gracias…

La luz fucsia se coló por la ventana unas cuántas veces más con su parpadeo lento y regular, hasta que simplemente de un momento a otro simplemente se apagó.

- Éste ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido–dijo finalmente Courtney-, fue el regalo más maravilloso de todos.

Ginger no dijo nada. No pudo hacerlo. Se quedó mirando el techo, mientras varios pensamientos contradictorios se agolpaban en su mente. Courtney se acomodaba a su lado dispuesta a dormir. Pero al final, como por casualidad, empezó a hablar.

- ¿Sabes qué es gracioso?... Cuando estábamos en el colegio yo estaba loquita por ti… incluso llegué a escribirte unas cartas donde me declaraba… Pero nunca me atreví a dártelas. Nunca se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a Miranda.

La pelirroja no dijo nada pero poco a poco su rabia pasada iba cobrando forma y se volvía tan clara que parecía imposible que no lo hubiera visto antes.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Eh?

. No entiendo, nunca lo entendí… ¿Por qué yo?

- ¿Por qué _qué_?

- Podías estar con el chico que quisieras, las chicas de todo el colegio deseaban estar junto a ti, eras rica, eras linda, eras la más popular, eras graciosa, y por lo que yo entendía, tenías buen gusto por la moda…Ahora me dices que estabas enamorada de mí, de entre todas las personas que querían estar contigo ¿Por qué yo?

- Eras honesta… y tierna… e inteligente...y amable… Y linda…

- ¿Linda?

- Muy linda… lo eres, sí… a tu manera, la gente no se daba cuenta pero yo sí… gracias por venir, Ginger. Me sentía muy sola.

Ginger no dijo más. Se quedó pensativa mirando hacia arriba, apenas podía distinguir las manchas de goteras del techo en la penumbra. Recordó. Las invitaciones a fiestas en el colegio, las miradas rencorosas de Miranda, los embrollos en el salón de clases, los chicos guapos, los no tan guapos, los feos, la enorme mansión de Courtney, y a Courtney, el colegio entero susurrando sobre ella, elogiándola, calumniándola, fingiendo ser indiferentes, y la rubia en medio de todo, siendo indiferente realmente con todos, menos con ella. Nunca le dio importancia en el colegio ¿Por qué le daba importancia ahora?

- Nunca maduraste – dijo luego de un rato largo- pensabas que todo resultaría bien al final, siempre confiaste demasiado en los demás, siempre pensaste lo mejor de todo el mundo, todavía lo haces y no deberías, vives en un departamento horrible, te desnudas ante desconocidos para pagar tus estudios, el mundo no es un lugar bonito Courtney… Y yo no soy como tú crees…

Calló, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ni un sonido. Ginger se acomodó para mirarla a los ojos y decirle la verdad.

"No sabía que era tu cumpleaños"

Pero cuando miró su rostro no pudo decirlo y de todos modos no hubiera importado. Courtney no oyó nada de lo que había dicho. Se había quedado dormida. Y en la penumbra, a Ginger le pareció que la rubia, aún durmiendo, llevaba esa leve y sincera sonrisa que recordaba desde sus días de colegio.

Sonrió, aunque no supo bien porqué, luego cerró los ojos y se durmió.

La despertó la música que salía de su teléfono celular. Ginger estuvo unos segundos desorientada en aquel cuarto desconocido pero luego pasó a incorporare en la cama recoger su pantalón del suelo y sacar su celular.

Era Dodie.

- ¡Hola! ¡Estaba esperando tu llamada! ¡Me prometiste que me llamarías si averiguabas algo!

- Dodie, Tú me hiciste prometer eso.

- ¡¿Y bien?! ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! ¡¿Encontraste a Courtney?! ¡¿Era ella, verdad?! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Entonces era verdad!

- No sé de dónde sacas eso.

- ¡Tú vista la foto, Ginger!

- Vi la foto de una rubia, que salía en el fondo de una foto borrosa, que viste en el facebook, de un amigo que no conoces, del primo que no has visto en más de un año.

- Pero era ella, estoy segura.

- No lo estás.

- ¡Sí lo estoy!

- No lo estás. Si lo estuvieras no me hubieras pedido que venga a esta ciudad a buscar en bares nudistas y averiguarlo por ti, y no me estarías llamando tan temprano en la mañana.

- Es casi mediodía.

- Es lo mismo.

Courtney se estaba moviendo, seguro que despertaba en cualquier momento.

- Bueeeeeno, no estoy _tan_ segura, y sí, quizás fui un poco _insistente_ cuando te pedí que lo averiguaras por mí ¡Pero vamos! ¡A ti te hace falta un poco de diversión! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo ir a un par de clubs nocturnos para hacerle un gran favor a tu amiga?!

Ginger puso los ojos en blanco.

- Además… Nadie sabe de ella, ni siquiera Miranda, simplemente desapareció del mapa, no aparece en las reuniones de egresados, no soy la única que quiere saber lo que le paso a la pobre Courtney.

"Sólo quieres tener un buen chisme que contar"

- No importa ¿Fuiste donde te dije?

- Sí.

- ¿Y encontraste el club?

- Sí.

- ¿Y te la encontraste?

Con cada pregunta la voz de Dodie se hacía más aguda.

- Me encontré con la chica de la foto.

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

- ¡Pero te equivocaste!

- ¿Eh?

- Lo siento... No… no era ella.

- Pero… en la foto.

- El mismo lugar, sí…Y se le parece muchísimo pero no es ella.

Courtney se desperezó y se incorporó junto a Ginger.

- ¡Imposible, es ella, lo juro!

- Lo siento… no lo es.

- Pues bueno…

Y empezó a hablar y hablar. Ginger apenas entendió que Dodie había admitido su error sin hacer demasiada preguntas. Fue un alivio, porque casi no escuchaba lo que decía, estaba más concentrada en los labios de Courtney que le besaban el cuello y le hacían cosquillas en la oreja.

Trató de concentrarse. Antes de volver a casa tenía que encontrar otra rubia, joven y hermosa, con algún parecido a Courtney. Tenía que encontrarla y contratarla para sacarle fotos, sólo así Dodie admitiría su error totalmente y se olvidaría de buscar Courtney en aquella ciudad y en aquellos lugares.

- Bueno, adiós, te hablo más tarde – dijo Ginger cuando Dodie hizo una pausa.

Colgó el celular y lo dejó caer. Sí, tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de volver pero en aquel momento cerró los ojos y no pensó en nada, salvo en los labios de Courtney que le hacían cosquillas y sus manos que la reclamaban y la empujaban de vuelta al colchón. Ginger simplemente se dejó guiar.

**(FIN)**

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews por cualquier cosa. Gracias.


End file.
